


even in my dreams i think of you

by FairyRose95



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Am I even doing this right?, Awkwardness, Blushing, But also trying to be sweet but she sucks at voicing it, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kaoru being a sweetie we all know she is, Lots of freaking blushing, Post-Coital Nonsense, Rare Pairings, Tomoe being a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: "Her skin glowed in the waning moonlight, almost sparkling. The gentle rise of her unclothed chest showed her ease, and the creases around those cerulean eyes merely hours ago were nonexistent as she rested beside her. Her scarlet hair stayed splayed out amongst her pillows, and her heart almost couldn't handle the sight in front of her."Somebody stop me. Like, really. I've posted too much. It's bad.Set after both "a fleeting illness" and my crazy, half-asleep, written crackfic "TomoKao or KaoTomo? Shipping Wars at Haneoka"I actually recommend reading the two above fics first. Some of the dialogue may be confusing if otherwise.





	even in my dreams i think of you

Scarlet was washed over the satin pillow cases at her home, the scent of sweat lingered in the air, and all she could look at was the resting body beside her.

Her skin glowed in the waning moonlight, almost sparkling. The gentle rise of her unclothed chest showed her ease, and the creases around those cerulean eyes merely hours ago were nonexistent as she rested beside her. Her scarlet hair stayed splayed out amongst her pillows, and her heart almost couldn't handle the sight in front of her. 

She could not fathom the luck the gods had bestowed on her, blessing her with such an angel to lay with almost every night.

She pushed some of those stray scarlet hairs out of her face, and could not help to keep tracing her features on that cold night. 

But in that bed it was warm and comforting. 

She shifted in her sleep, one arm searching for her, and she smiled, grasping that calloused hand and holding it in her own. 

How beautiful, how fleeting, to have this girl in her life. She could not think of anything better than this very moment.

One cerulean eye slowly opened, searching for her. She smiled, "Hello, my sunset."

Her scarlet haired goddess smiled softly, eyes clouded and groggy, "Hey."

Her finger still traced along her features, those cerulean eyes fluttering closed, but she still managed to speak, "Have you been watching me sleep?"

"Mmm." Was all she said as that hand wandered lower down her lover's body and back up. "Perhaps."

Tomoe snorted, "You are so weird, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled, "I don't think you know just how beautiful you are, Tomoe."

The drummer shifted so she was facing the guitarist, one arm propped under the pillows, a faint blush dusting her cheeks, "Stooop, Kaoru. That's embarrassing."

"What? Calling you beautiful?" She leaned down and set a kiss atop her forehead, then along both eyes, "Beautiful."

Her blush intensified, "You just can't stop, can you?"

Kaoru brought her closer, nuzzling her face into that scarlet hair, "Mmm... I do not think I can. Not with you."

Tomoe sighed before setting a chaste kiss on her chin, "Well if I'm... beautiful... then that makes you drop dead gorgeous." 

Kaoru laughed, "I guess we are at a stand-still then, hm?"

"Damn right." Tomoe succinctly added, both laughing quietly before Tomoe shifted up in the bed to rest her forehead against hers. "Hmmm... can we just stay here all day tomorrow? I really don't wanna go to school."

"Ah, that would be most pleasant, but we both know the mayhem that our lack of presence will cause."

Tomoe shuddered thinking about it, specifically that little she-devil she calls a friend. She still hadn't forgiven her after that last fiasco. "Yeah, I guess you're right." 

Kaoru closed her eyes, enjoying the presence of the drummer in her arms, and the girl shifted, "Ne, Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"How do you do it?"

Kaoru opened her eyes to see those blue orbs staring at her. She brushed some scarlet hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "Do what, my dear?"

Tomoe blushed at the pet name, but brushed it off to ask, "How do you go to school everyday knowing there's a crowd of people waiting for you around every corner?"

Kaoru's lips tilted upwards, "Such a random question. You are not jealous, are you?"

"Wha? Jealous? No! I'm just-"

The laugh that came out of the guitarist was so unguarded, so carefree, something only the drummer was privileged to see, but she was too preoccupied in being embarrassed to know it. 

"Tsk! Kaoru!" She shoved her lightly and Kaoru couldn't help but chuckle, "Aha, I am sorry my love. Just merely teasing you is all." 

She set a kiss on her girlfriend before answering, "To answer your question, I am not entirely sure. Honestly, seeing the faces of those I have made smile I suppose just makes me feel... like I have a purpose I suppose. It's fleeting, to be able to set a smile on the girl who has been having a sour day. But now-" She traced her finger down her cheek, "Seeing you everyday waiting on me makes my whole world shine brighter than ever before. Unless of course you are otherwise preoccupied."

Tomoe blushed but quickly leaned over and connected their lips together, a dance they have perfected after their weeks of dating, and as they separated, Tomoe sighed. "I still can't get over how much you dote on me."

"How can I not?" Kaoru smiled, "You, after all, captured my heart and saved me. My beautiful sunset."

Tomoe chuckled, albeit awkwardly, but nonetheless rested her body on top of the guitarist, arms crossed underneath her chin, "I guess you owe me, huh? Saving your life and all."

Kaoru's smile got wider, "I suppose I do."

Tomoe started stroking her chin, thinking, before jumping up, "Got it!" 

Straddling the guitarist, she leaned close to her and whispered, "Tomorrow, after school, you will take me to get alllll the ramen I want."

Kaoru, blushing at the goddess on top of her, couldn't help the snort escaping her trapped body, "Why, if that is all-"

" _And_ I get to call you Kao-chan. When I want, whenever I want."

"...!" A blush scorched over her features and Tomoe laughed, loving how the tables have turned. Kaoru sputtered, "H-How did you...?!"

"Ah, Shirasagi-senpai gave me some tips in case you start bugging me. Hasn't happened, but..." She shrugged and set a kiss on those flaming cheeks, "I figured this is good payback from the scare you gave me."

Kaoru almost felt like a child, closing in and turning her head to the side, "But it's so embarrassing..."

"Even after the fiasco at school that you took part in?"

Kaoru pouted. 

Tomoe laughed.

"Okay, okay, how about this." She leaned down, her scarlet hair cascading over them, "I'll refrain from calling you it at school, but when we get ramen it's free game. And I'll just call you it tomorrow too. How's that sound?"

Kaoru's pout lessened. She still didn't like it, but... "I suppose... it will be alright for one outing."

"And after."

"..."

" _Kaoru_."

"...and after."

"Alright." She kissed those pouting lips with a triumphant grin, "Then I guess we're even."

...

_"Kao-chan."_

"...! _Tomoe!!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop but I can't. Can y'all tell I'm on break? Hahaha
> 
> After all my constant abusing of these two, I wanted to write a fluffy, so sweet it'll rot your teeth, fic about these two just loving each other even though they're both just useless lesbians being awkward but sweet. Or... more poor Tomoe being awkward. Kaoru is being her usual smooth self up until the end.
> 
> This will be the last of me for a while. Maybe. I dunno. I've posted too much already tbfh.
> 
> But here you go, two awkward gays that are gay for each other being teeth-rottingly sweet to each other.


End file.
